


On The Table

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🥀 The Black Tapes 🥀 [1]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Cults, Cussing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Giant Spiders, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Living Together, Love, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Soft Kisses, Spiders, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Strand comes home to find Alex standing on their dining room table.
Relationships: Alex Reagan & Richard Strand, Alex Reagan/Richard Strand
Series: 🥀 The Black Tapes 🥀 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016634
Kudos: 7





	On The Table

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought it was funny when someone who has faced down monsters is scared of something as small as a spider.
> 
> Now don't get me wrong, I'm terrified of spiders! Yeah, I know they're good for the environment and they aren't really that bad but that's beside the point.
> 
> I got this idea from the millions of Tumblr posts about killing spiders. I have no idea where it originated from.
> 
> I'm talking about posts like down below.
> 
> Post Link: https://kaimaciel.tumblr.com/post/634257821594238976/portugal-what-are-you-doing-brazil-standing-on
> 
> Now I have no idea about the fandom I found this in I just used the first one I found lol.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Alex didn't move from her spot as she heard the door of her and her boyfriend's apartment close nor did she move from where she had placed herself as she heard footsteps heading towards her.

"Alex, I'm home," The sound of her boyfriend Richard's voice filled the air as he walked into the kitchen as he took off his jacket as he called out to her.

Before she could say a word though she watched as he jumped at seeing her clearly not expecting to see her standing on the dining room table with a big smile on her face and her arms crossed.

"Hi, Richard! Welcome home," Alex said with a loving smile as she looked at the man she loved who was busy looking at her like she had lost her mind. " _Jokes on him I'm pretty sure we both lost our minds a long time ago,_ " She thinks to herself as she moves one of her hands to wave at him the loving smile still on her face.

She watches as the man before her blinks in surprise looking over her as if his mind is trying to understand that she is in fact standing on the table and looking down at him.

Now Dr. Richard Strand has seen many things but seeing the brave Ms. Alex Reagan standing on their expensive dining room table in her pajamas with bare feet is not something he ever expected to see.

"Um... Alex..." Richard starts not really knowing what to say as he looks up at her.

"Yes?" Alex asked as she moved a little closer to the edge of the table so she was near him.

"Is..." Richard cut himself off as he tried to figure out the right words to use at this moment. "is there a certain reason why you're currently standing on our table?" He asked figure just being forward with his question was the best way to go.

All was silent for a moment as Alex's bright eyes turned into a glare as she looked at her boyfriend and crossed her arms even tighter over her chest.

"I hardly see how that's any of your business," Alex said as she looked at Richard who blinked at her in surprise.

"Alex, I'm pretty sure we are one another's business," Richard said as he reached up and scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't saying this because the two were dating and he wasn't saying it because they lived together. He was saying it because since the day they met they had been wrapped up in one another's lives without any way to break free not that either of them wanted to be free of the other.

"Um, that hardly matters," Alex said as she looked at him glaring a little more than before. "And the reason that I'm on the table doesn't matter either," She said with a firm nod of her head as Richard quirked a salt and pepper eyebrow at her.

"Oh, really?" Richard asked as he began to look around the area that they were in, already having a pretty good idea of what had caused Alex to climb onto the table.

"Yes, really!" Alex said as she continued to glare at her boyfriend. "I'm a grown woman who has faced down not just things from an entirely different plane of existence but also an insane cult that wished to destroy everything in their path," She said with a nod of her head as if she was confirming these things with herself. "Not to mention I'm able to go toe to toe with you with whatever we do," She pointed out knowing full well that she was one of the only few people who matched Richard in every way but at the same time she was also the complete opposite of him. "With all those facts together that just proves that I can do whatever I damn well want to do," Alex finished as she noted that Richard had come closer to the table now that her little rant was done.

For a moment all was silent as Alex glared down at Richard and Richard smiled up at her with a knowing look in his eyes. 

"Where's the spider?" Richard asks with a soft laugh as he looks at Alex waiting for him to tell him where it is.

"Over there in the corner," Alex said as she removed one of her arms from where they were crossed and point to a corner in the side of the room. "Please get it," She said still glaring at him as Richard couldn't help but let out another laugh as he nodded his head.

Alex watched as Richard walked over towards the spider she had pointed and watched as he carefully picked the spider up so he could place it outside of the window.

Alex didn't get off the table until she made sure that Richard had actually set the spider free outside and even then Richard had to help her get off the table by picking her up and placing her on the floor.

Without thinking about once her feet touched the floor Alex leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to her boyfriend's lips as a silent thank you for getting rid of the spider that had made her stand on the table.


End file.
